


So High, Like I'm A Star

by frostbite



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow!job, Drug Use, M/M, Make up sex, Sex, Smut, Top!Zayn, anal!sex, bottom!Liam, larry stylinson - Freeform, side larry - Freeform, smoke, ziam smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostbite/pseuds/frostbite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>♡ my tumblr is narryfrost ♡</p>
    </blockquote>





	So High, Like I'm A Star

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ my tumblr is narryfrost ♡

Theres an undeniably heavy silence that washes over. 

Zayn's sitting against the doors of the van, his knees propped up as he looks over the ground sitting in a circle. There's Niall sitting across from him, a beanie over his grown-out blond hair, and a girl with pale blond hair laying with her head in his lap. Her eyes are wide and Zayn can see just how blue her eyes are from the small light at the top of the van. He watches her expressions change from a smile to the most amazed look, reaching her long pale arms out almost as if she was trying to touch the ceiling. "She's already tripping," Niall explained, rubbing his fingers through her hair as he whimpered and rolled around underneath his gasp, never talking her wide eyes off the ceiling, stroking her hands over the red velvet colored carpeting that covers the floor of the van. If Zayn had known better he would mistake himself for being in the 70's. 

Beside them there was a boy with eyes like the ocean, and beside him was a boy with chocolate curls partially hidden with a dark blue beanie that covers just over his ears. Zayn notes the smaller boy's arm is snaked around his back, resting on his hip at the curly-haired-one who was later named Harry, leaned against him, pecking at his jawline shamelessly. Louis returned the favor, pressing a kiss to his lips that made Zayn's inside spin because that's exactly how _they_ used to kiss. He shakes his head and lets out a shaky breath focusing on the sound of the rain pelting against the outside of the van. Zayn can't seem to get enough air as he prys his eyes from the sight of the two love birds, checking out the rest of the people around them. One girl with pixie cut red hair and glasses and another guy with olive skin and soft brown hair hidden underneath a snapback. 

"Oi, y'all better not think of shagging in my van. Get a room ya' sickos," Niall's heavily accented voice brought Zayn's and everyone else's gaze back over to the couple. Louis' cheeks burned a bright red as he flipped him the middle finger and Harry laughed into the sleeve of his jumper. Zayn wished it was that easy when it was them. 

"Since i'm president of this club, I'll go first," Niall says with a slight laugh, taking his faulty cigarette box out and fishing around for his lighter. "I don't remember taking a vote?" Louis says with a smirk, and Zayn watches the blond cock his brow. "You're right, all in favor for me to be president, say I. Oh wait, it doesn't matter because this is my van and if you don't like it you can walk your pretty ass home." 

"I!" Louis cheered, reaching over and grabbing a beer from the cardboard box, popping the top and taking a swig. Zayn couldn't help but smile at that, looking down at the floor as he rubbed his fingers through the carpet. Within minutes the intoxicating scent of skunk began to fill the van and Zayn watched as Niall blew out a stream of thick smoke up to the ceiling. They skipped over the blond who was still laid next to him, handing it to Harry who placed the joint between his thumb and index finger bringing it to his lips and giving the lighter a tough flick watching the flame roar in front of him. He lit the end taking a deep breath and pulled the joint from his mouth, turning towards the older boy giving him a look. Zayn watched as Louis brought his face close and their lips barely brushed together as Harry transferred his smoke into Louis' mouth who breathed in just as deep. "Alright show offs, pass it on now," Niall ordered and Harry passed both items to him. 

Zayn was no stranger to smoking. He put the joint between his lips steading it with his fingers as he lit the end of the blunt, watching as the end lit up a bright orange color as he breathed in and the thick smoke seeped down into his lungs, curling around as he held his breath. He could feel himself go dizzy as he exhaled, watching the thick stream of transparent smoke flood from his mouth. His mind went fuzzy, every time he took a breath he breathed in smoke, blinking rapidly feeling his eyes go heavy. He swallowed hard, bringing his fingers up to his chapped lips, rubbing the pads of his fingers over them noting how disgustingly dry they felt. He brought his tongue out, licking over his lips in an attempt to wet them but to no avail, cotton mouth is a bitch. 

The second time the joint was passed back to him, he lit it up and took another hit. He didn't hold it in nearly as long though, entirely too focused on the two boys who were making-out in front of him. Harry's beanie laid on the ground beside them as Louis' fingers ran through his head of curls giving a good yank and swallowing back the moan that left the younger boy's mouth. "Jesus Christ," Niall groaned, "get a room you two," he said and Louis looked over to him with low, red eyes and a smirk on his face. "As if you wouldn't want to watch," he laughed, returning back to the younger boy pulling him down to the floor with him. "You gonna pass it, Malik?" The red-head stared at him as he looked over with an apologetic look as he handed them over. He leaned back against the doors again, his iPhone that sat in his pocket now felt like it was burning a hole into his skin. His fingers tingled at the thought of picking it up and typing out a text message that written a thousand times, but never had the guts to send it. 

_I'm sorry._   
_I hope nobody has replaced me._   
_God I fucked up._   
_Liam i'm so damn sorry that i'm such a god damn idiot._

"Niall," the blond whined up at him, reaching up and grabbing at his t-shirt pulling back with a giggle. Zayn watched her running her hand down her chest circling around her navel and traveling back up never taking her eyes off of him. His palms became sweaty at the images of Liam rolling through his head like an old film strip. He exhaled sharply, reaching up and running his fingers through his quiff-styled hair, taking another deep breath in and out trying to pass the lightheaded feeling. He closed his eyes tight, holding his breath so long he could actually hear his voice, running his fingers down the exposed skin of his neck as he breathed out hard again, his phone heavy in his pocket. His mind went in fast circles, and god he could barely breath. He had to get out, he had to get the hell out of here. From the sound of the constant pelt against the outside, he knew it was still raining, harder then before even. He blinked a few times, rubbing his hands over the carpeting trying to ignore the fact that Harry and Louis were practically groping each other both half-naked. "Jesus Christ Lou," Harry breathed out, and Zayn's thoughts went foggy hearing Liam's voice, he could tell how broken it was now. 

_So that it, you're just going to give up like this, huh?_

_I'm sorry we couldn't make this work._

_No you aren't._

Niall turned on music, it was loud and funky. The beat that seemed to swirl through Zayn's body, wrapping around him like a blanket as he sat there zoning in and out of life. He closed his eyes again, feeling goosebumps roll up and down his skin, rippling down his spine as his back arched and he felt a hand on his shoulder. His body jolted as his eyes shot open, and he focused on the girl sitting in front of him on her with dark brown hair that hit just at her shoulders. "What?" He found himself saying, a bit too fast and anxious. She gave him a puzzled look, shrugging her shoulders and licking her lips. "Want to make out?" She asked, and Zayn really could not fucking breath. He could only imagine what Liam was doing, who Liam was with, oh god. He needed to leave. 

Zayn remembers struggling to sit up, and pushing the doors of the van open and jogging out into the rain ignoring the loud yells that came from the Irish boy. He kept sprinting through the rain, until he was out of breath and he bent over hands on his knees as he struggled to catch his breath. He reached inside his pocket, grabbing out his iPhone and unlocking it swiping the rain-dotted screen with his sleeve watching as the screen looked pixelated until he wiped it again and his fingers danced over the button leading to his contacts. _You can do this, Zayn. Just text him._

The long list of names stretched in front of him, flying quickly past his eyes as he scrolled down to see Liam. He heart beat so fast he really, really couldn't fucking do this. He remembers opening up a new text message and having to hold himself back from scrolling through their old texts. 

_You can find someone else, yeah. I reckon you've got someone lined up already._ Zayn can hear it, just as if it was happening now. He can hear how sad his voice was, and he can almost see the tears in his big brown eyes Zayn used to love to see every morning. 

_You're wrong._ He should've kissed him, he should've told him he loved him, god, he should've done something. 

_So this is it then._ No, no, god no. 

_I wish things could've worked out differently._ God I fucking love you so much.

_Yeah. You can find someone else, but, don't let anyone replace me._ I can't fucking do this.

Zayn remembers feeling the mud of the ground soaking into the knees of his jeans, and he remembers staring at his phone watching the rain drops rolling down his screen. Idiot idiot idiot. 

But what he doesn't remember is calling the younger boy, and listening to the phone ring four times before the ringing stopped and Liam's raspy voice filled the air. "Hello?" He croaked, and Zayn smiled etching a picture of Liam when he first wakes up. "Hello?" He asks again, but Zayn stays silent with his eyes closed listening to the shuffling at the other end. "Jesus Christ, Zayn, is that you?" Zayn freezes, its almost heartbreaking that he can't even hear the emotion in his voice when he said his name. "I'm going to hang-up now," Liam threatens, but Zayn knows he won't. 

"I'm sorry," he finally musks up the courage to say, "I never did stop loving you." 

Liam is silent at the other end, and Zayn knows he's still there but checks and makes sure anyways. "I miss you," he breaths out, shivering against the cold air that blows past him and his damp clothes cling to his body like paint. 

"No," Liam croaks, and Zayn actually gets chills from just how raspy his voice sounds. "Fuck, Zayn. No, you can't do that. You can't call me out of the blue like this and tell me you miss me." He says, and Zayn smiles a bit, allowing his eyelids to fall shut. "I just did." 

The line goes silent again, and for a minute he's actually debating just ending the call, because he knows that Liam probably won't budge. 

"You left me," Liam states, and his voice is sad again, just like the day when he left. "You kicked me out of your life, and all I ever did was love you- You picked this, you told me that you couldn't do this anymore. You did this, Zayn. This was all you." The words are harsh, and Zayn thinks that they probably would be even worse if it weren't from Liam. But they were, and he thinks that if hearts could literally break his would shatter into a million pieces right then and there. 

"I'm sorry," is all Zayn can manage to say, and he knows its not enough for Liam. Even if he says it is, it won't be. 

"I've got to go Zayn, i've to work in the morning." He says, and his voice is grave again, Zayn hates it. 

"I can prove it," Zayn says, and he can imagine Liam rolling his eyes. "And how are you going to do that?" Liam asks, and Zayn sucks in a deep breath, its now or never, really. 

"Come pick me up," he says, and listens to the shuffling at the other end. "What? It's two-thirty in the morning I can't just come and get you i've got work and-"

"Please, let me prove it to you. I'm at the park, you know which one. Come and get me, or don't, I mean, it's up to you obviously, but i'd really love you to come and get me because m'freezing and its raining and I miss you." He takes a deep breath and shivers against the rain drops that roll down his face, straight from the sky to his face. The mud is gross around him, and he can actually feel the mud soaking in against his skin. 

"Alright." 

♡  
Zayn is sitting on the park bench when he watches headlights shine on him as the car pulls into the spot. He can hear the wet gravel crunch underneath his tires as he parked, and he waited until the door opened and he caught a glimpse of the younger boy looking at him pulling his hood up over his head. Zayn wonders if his hair still feels the same when it gets wet, curling slightly at the edges. "Well are you coming or not? I did not drive all the way for you to sit on the bench and stare off into space." Zayn's lips curve up a bit at the edges as he stands up and jogs through the rain towards the passenger side car. It's weird, he thinks, being back in the car with Liam. With Liam, wow.

He closes the door behind him, and sighs against the warm heater thats blowing directly onto him. Theres rain drops falling from his hair into his lap and he's pretty sure his phones got some water damage but Liam's beside him, Liam is beside him. "I wasn't kidding, Zayn" Liam says, putting the car in reverse and backing out of his spot never taking his eyes off the mirror as he backs up and begins to drive to the entrance of the park. "You can't expect me to just open my arms and accept you back, just like that. You hurt me," he says, and Zayn presses his lips together. 

"I wasn't kidding when I said I was sorry and that I missed you," Zayn said softly, reaching out towards the vent letting the warm air blow against his hands. He can feel Liam's gaze on him as they pull up to a red light, and he knows Liam probably won't say anything because, well, he's Liam. 

They drive until they're back at _their_ house, _Liam's_ house, and he realizes how weird it is to be back. He wonders how it is inside, and he figures Liam's changed it but not much. He hopes at least.

Liam turns the car off, and they both sit there in silence, neither of them exactly knowing what to do. It used to be so comfortable with Liam, and now its just weird. "I'm sorry," he says, and Liam lets out a heavy sigh rubbing his palms across his face as he leaned his elbows against the steering wheel. "God dammit, Zayn. You can't fucking do this," he says, and Zayn sits still watching him from the corner of his eye. "Don't say you love me, because last time you did I believed you and I ended up not leaving my damn apartment for three weeks." 

"But its true," Zayn whispers, and it is, he loves Liam. He really, really fucking loves him. 

"Why did you leave?" Liam asks, and Zayn swallows hard past the lump that had formed in the back of his throat. "I don't know," he says, and Liam rolls his eyes and smacks his hand off the dashboard. 

"Bullshit, you know why. God, don't lie to me Zayn," he says, and Zayns sucks in a deep breath, his mind is still foggy and he tries to say it, he really does. "Did you stop loving me?" Liam asks, and Zayn meets his gaze, his eyes wide against his. "No," he said, and it's true, he never did. 

"I was selfish," he stars and quickly comes to a halt as chills run up and down his spine again, and he realizes that Liam's shaking slightly. "I wasn't ready, I wasn't all the way there- Fuck, Liam. Theres a million reasons I could say, but all that matters is that i'm here now, and i'm ready, and I love you, god I love you." 

"How am I supposed to believe you?" Liam asks, and Zayn just shrugs his shoulders and wings it, placing his hand on the center console and leans over pressing his lips against the younger boy's. It's tense for a moment, he thinks, and then he feels Liam's lips begin to move against his, and his hand reaches out gripping at Zayn's arm. They kiss for what seems like ages, hands roaming over each others bodies, exploring the parts they used to know like the back of their hand. Liam's tongue slid across Zayn's bottom lip before slipping inside and their tongues meshed together and his hands snaked around Zayn's neck fingers getting lost in his hair. Light and colors burst behind Zayn's eyes, like fireworks as the goosebumps covered through his entire body again, head to toe. He reached forwards running his cold palm underneath Liam's jumper touching his warm flesh, feeling him tense underneath his touch. He's mind blown, absolutely blown away that Liam's here, and they're kissing, Zayn could cry. 

"You're so cold," Liam groans against his lips and Zayn pulls back with a laugh. "Sorry, I was sat in the rain for a little while." He smiles wider when he sees Liam smile, and he wonders if he should reach over and kiss him again. 

"Do you want to go inside?" Liam asks, and he's kind-of still out of breath, and Zayn nods his head and they stay there for a few more minutes until Liam motions towards the door and tries to gets out before taking his seatbelt off. Zayn shakes his head and pressing his thumb down against the red button releasing him from his belt. Liam mumbles a quick thank you and reaches up and he can actually feel the heat on his cheeks. They both get out and close their doors and make their way towards the front door which Liam fumbles into his pockets for the keys before realizes he's left them back in the car. 

Zayn waits at the door for him, watching him jog back in from the rain before unlocking the door and flicking on the first light, it's just how Zayn remembers. Even the smell, axe and vanilla. He feels right at home when he takes a deep breath and he's brought back to his memories at this house. It's nice, he thinks as he watches Liam kick off his shoes and Zayn does the same standing on the cold tiles with his soaked socks. "I'll get you something, I think you left some stuff here anyways," he says before jogging out of the room and Zayn takes this time to look around and run his fingers along the smooth white wall. 

Liam returns with a handful of clothes, enough to let Zayn choose what he wanted to wear. He could tell Liam was nervous, his big brown eyes looked tired and stunned all at the same time. He figured thats probably how he looked too, with that stupid grin on his face. "You've overdone yourself there, mate." He says grabbing a shirt and a pair of sweatpants from his arms, "sorry," Liam blushes, and Zayn instantly wants to kiss the redness from his cheeks. "You know where the bathroom is," he says, and it kind-of hurts for some odd reason, he can't pin point it but theres something that's definitely unsettling about that. 

♡

When Zayn changes and makes his way through the silent flat he figures Liam is in the bedroom. He walks towards the door and memories flood his mind as he pushes open the white door and it creaks just like it always did. Liam's sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the ground with his hands clasped together. He hears Zayn, but doesn't bother to look up, and it hits him that Zayn really is there when the mattress dips behind him and Zayn climbs closer towards him. It's silent again, so quiet he can hear his heart beating, and he's pretty sure Zayn could probably hear it too. "I promised myself I wouldn't let myself fall for you again," Liam whispers, and Zayn freezes in his spot and he feels his heart drop into his stomach. "I never ever realized how mad I was for you," he says, and Zayn just stays silent because it's probably better that way. "But I thought we were infinite, and god that's fucking cheesy but it was true. I thought we were together, for like, ever." He says, and Zayn closes his eyes, clasping his hands in his lap. "I was finally getting to the part where I didn't check my phone four time before I went to bed making sure I didn't have a text from you. Because secretly I hoped and wished you would have." 

"I said I would never fall in love with someone ever again, especially not you." Liam says, and it feels like a slap in the face to Zayn because he hurt the person he cared the most for. "I hated myself for letting you go," Zayn says, and theres so much emotion in his voice its overwhelming. "Liam, look at me, please" he practically begs, because he needs to see Liam, he needs to touch him. 

Liam is hesitant but turns around and Zayn gets a good look at his red eyes. He reaches out and touches his chin, lifting his head up a little more, "I've never loved someone as much as I loved you," he says, and its true but he knows Liam doesn't believe him. He kisses Liam again, pressing his lips against the younger boy's and Liam kisses back, reaching up and placing his hand over Zayn's hand that's resting against his cheek. He curls his fingers around the older boy's hand, so he's holding it in an innocent attempt to show affection, something he knew he was never good at doing. There's so much emotion in the kiss, and Zayn squeezes his eyes tight because if he doesn't he thinks he'll probably start crying. Zayn presses against his chest, pushing him down and straddling his hips, kissing him again, down his jawline and towards his neck. He's in the middle of sucking a scarlet love bite into his pale flesh when Liam touches his side, gripping where his hip is. "Don't let me fall for you again," he whispers, and Zayn bites against the mark he'd left, moving over to suck another. He can feel the heat pooling in his stomach, his dick twitching at the sound of the tiny whimpers that leave Liam's mouth when his tongue runs along his collarbone and he's grinding his hips against the younger boy. 

Liam's skin is burning up against Zayn's body that's pressed against his. His hand is working its way through Zayn's hair as he grinds against him, their sweatpants only serving as a slight barrier between the two. Liam can taste the smoke that still lingers in Zayn's mouth when they kiss, and he's not as mad this time as he normally would be. In a weird way, it's sort-of, kind-of calming, because it's Zayn, it's all Zayn, and it's always been Zayn. 

"I need you," Liam finds himself saying, and Zayn sat up still straddling him. Liam watched from below as he pulled the t-shirt over his head exposing his stretch of his olive-toned skin, ink littering his hips and his arms. Liam runs his finger over the small heart that is permanently etched against his hipbone and he remembers there used to be an L there. "I didn't want to get rid of it," he says with a slight shrug. "It's still there," he says, and Liam's okay with that. When Zayn rolls off him, Liam already misses the comforting weight of his body. He pulls his shirt over his head, and Zayn straddles him again, taking both his wrists and holding them above his head as he kisses down his neck and down his chest again. He lets his hands ago, as he gets closer to the bottom of Liam's stomach, and runs his finger around his navel. Liam's dick twitched as he watched down at Zayn who ran his tongue down his happy trail stopping just at where his boxers showed above his sweatpants. It's been too long, far too long.

Zayn takes his time, pulling down his sweatpants and teasing him through his pants. Liam's a mess underneath him, lifting his hips up against the palm of the older boy's hand. There was something about seeing Liam desperate that made Zayn's own cock thicken, growing hard against the tight fabric of the boxers he wore. He yanked down the red material revealing the younger boy's cock, watching as the tip leaked pre-cum traveling down the length of him. He wrapped his fist around the base, slowly bringing his hand up, thumbing at the slit before adding his mouth to just the tip sticking out his tongue and licking at the tip. "Jesus christ," Liam moaned, watching down at Zayn who lapped at his cock, his tongue licking up the underside and tasting the pre-cum that leaked against his tongue. Zayn returned to using his hand, bringing his hand up and down slowly, giving a few flick of the wrists while sucking at the tip, wrapping his sinful pink lips around him, pushing himself up and down as Liam gripped the bedsheets around him, gripping onto anything he could trying not to thrust himself up into the older boy's mouth. "Fuck fuck fuck," Liam cried out, his cock twitching inside his mouth as he slid down as far as he could, swallowing around him and slowly sliding back up. 

Liam found his hand meeting with Zayn's head, fingers running through his hand before tightening his fist around it and giving it a good yank as Zayn brought his head up, focusing at the tip again. Liam could feel the sensation flow through him as Zayn's tongue ran from the underside of his cock and back up, sucking just at the tip again, smoothing his palm over his thigh. "Want you- Need you inside of me," Liam cried out again, "please," he whimpered, feeling Zayn pull off him and lean back from his body. "Do you have- uh," he blushed watching the younger boy nod his head pointing towards the drawer next to the bed. Zayn nodded his head leaning over the younger boy, he pulled the drawer open moving things around before coming up to a bottle of lube. "Shit, I don't have a condom," he says, and Liam swallows hard, biting at his bottom lip. "You haven't been with anyone else, have you?" He asks, and he's almost afraid of the answer. Zayn shakes his head, "just you." Liam breaths out, and fights back the smile thats threatening to spread on his face. "You don't have to use one," he says, and his voice is soft and tiny. Zayn shoots him a weird look and Liam just nods his head, "i'm sure, I promise." And Zayn just can't it in himself to argue.

Zayn sets the bottle down and pushes his own pants down, kicking them off and letting them fall into a pile on the floor by the bed. Liam's eyes never leave his body as he opens the top of the bottle and squeezes out some of the lube onto his fingers. He uses the back of his wrist and bumps into his thigh, "spread them further," he says and Liam obliges, spreading his legs further apart gasping when the cold gel is spread against his hole. "Jesus Christ," he cries, and Zayn teases him a bit before sliding his first finger inside, rubbing against his sensitive walls. Liam's nails dig against the sheets as Zayn adds a second, and the stretch begins, both fingers thrusting in and out of his tight hole, thrusting in and curling at the last moment rubbing against his sweet spots, Liam really fucking can not breath. "Feels so good," he moans, and Zayn adds a third, and the stretch burns, but it soothes with the help of the lube, and the constant thrusting into him, harder and harder until Zayn's confident he's ready. He draws back his fingers and wipes them off on the sheets. He leans back up and gives Liam another kiss while lining himself up to his temporarily stretched hole. Liam can feel the chills that spread down his spine when Zayn slowly presses himself inside the younger boy as far as he could. Liam gasped, hissing in pain as he clawed against Zayn's back, it's been far too long. 

Zayn starts off slow, moving his hips back and forth while steading himself out by holding onto Liam's hips, his thumbs pressing hard against the bone as he thrusted in and out, gaining speed each time. "Shit," Liam breaths out hard, removing one of his hands from Zayn's back and running it down along his chest and towards his cock that's pressed between the two. He can feel Zayn's cock sliding in and out of him, hitting against all the right spots making his mind go fuzzy. "Faster, fuck, please." Liam begged, wrapping his own fist around his cock, thumbing at the top and bringing his fist back down slowly, pulling back up with another gasp as Zayn thrusted faster, leaning down and sucking another bite into his neck again. Liam stroked himself faster, the warmth spreading through his stomach again singling he was close, really fucking close. He began to focus his attention to the tip, thumbing the slit and squeezing down against his length pulling back up. Zayn's cock filled him up, making him feel nothing but absolute bliss each time he thrusted harder into him jabbing into his prostate. "Holy shit, m'close," he cries, and theres so much emotion in his voice again, his heart is beating so hard against his chest he can't even think straight and Zayn's hovering above him, he could cry, he really could. 

"Me too," he pants, clearly out of breath as he angles himself differently and pounds into him, gripping the edges of the mattress as he did so. Liam was warm and tight around him, his walls closing around him as his muscles clenched and his dick twitched inside him. "Damnit," Zayn says, and reaches up grabbing the headboard of the bed with a little force as he drills into him harder, taking Liam's loud, constant moans as a good thing. "I'm gonna- Fuck," Liam lets out one of the filthiest moans Zayn can swear that he's ever heard in his life, and he's cuming into his hand. When Zayn comes he grips the headboard and allows it to smack loudly against the wall as he lets go deep inside of the younger boy. The whole world around them goes silent and Zayn thinks he can hear the blood rushing through his body. The sound of his heart beat in his ear is calming as he collapses onto the younger boy, and they both ride out their orgasms zoning out as the euphoria seems to drip through both of them. Zayn could see stars behind his eyelids, bright yellow stars that hurt his eyes, and he thought he was probably still high, a little bit at least. 

Liam's still underneath him, and his eyes are closed and Zayn wonders how bad his neck is going to look in the morning. "I love you," Zayn whispers, and his words spin around in Liam's mind like the tilt-a-whirl. It's a simple task, he thinks, he could probably manage to say it back. "Please don't hurt me," he whispers back, and something about the way Liam says it makes Zayn's heart break again. 

"I won't," he says, and Liam wants to believe him, but it's late and he's tired and his mind is like smoke. Zayn kisses him again, _and again and again and again._ And Liam stars to believe him, because he's there, and there, and _there. He's everywhere, and it's always only ever been Zayn, and that's all Liam really needs._


End file.
